Between Us
by Acebear2
Summary: Tabby starts dating those four months while Gibbs in off in Mexico what happens when she finds out she's pregnant the day Gibbs takes the team back. will they break up or will they ever get their happily ever after find out.
1. Chapter 1

Between Us

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony had just walked into her lab he stopped in his tracks after seeing she was putting on a shirt. The sight of her naked back intently made his cock hard. After her shirt was on she turned around and walked out of her office. Once she noticed he was there she asked him how long he had been standing there. He then lied and told her he just got there. She then said ok and walked over and picked up Burt. She accidentally dropped Burt after a few minutes. She was now bent over he then looked at her ass for a moment before walking up behind her. He accidentally got too close and her ass touched her hard cock. He then started freaking out in his head saying she had to had felt his cock poke her how could she not. She then stood up and turned around looked into his eyes for a moment before leaning in and placing a light kiss on his lips. She was just about to back away and tell him sorry when he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Soon they were in her office and she was bent over her other evidence table as he slid his hard cock into her ass he then started rubbing her before sliding two fingers inside her at first then three. Soon they were both coming fast and hard. After they were finished he pulled out of her then licked his fingers clean as she walked over to her bag and pulled out two and towel she then turned around and walked back over to him he then asked her how long she has had those towels she then says well I picked them up when I went to lunch he then said oh cool she then continued by saying when she went to lunch the day they met and that she has been keeping them in her bag just waiting for the day he would finally come here and take her over the table like they just did. He then said so you've been wait for the day huh as she handed him a towel. After they finished whipping themselves off he then pulled her close and kissed her.

2 MONTHS LATER

She was in her sitting down eating candy and chips and other junk foods waiting for Tony to come in to talk about their case when Gibbs came in and she found out he was back. After Gibbs left she sat back down freaking out because before work she found out she was pregnant and she was going to tell Tony after work but now it looks like they will have to break up because of Rule 12.

After work

they were sitting on the couch trying to watch a movie but her mind else were she then looked at him and told him they needed to talk her then looked at her and asked her what was wrong. She then took a deep breath before saying they needed to talk about two things he then nodded and she continued

by saying she didn't want to say this but they needed to break up because Gibbs is back as leader and Rule 12 . she then said not that she wanted to break up with him because she loved him more then she could say. He said he understood and didn't want to either but knew that Gibbs wouldn't be ok with them continuing their relationship. She then said there was something else he needed to know. She then reached into her bag and handed him the positive test after getting it out of her bag. He then kissed her deep after setting the test on the table he then picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and laid her down. They got undressed and he didn't waste time getting on top of her and entering her fast and deep. After they finished he said after laying down that he knew they need to break but for her to just give them tonight. She nodded and kissed him and told him she loved him and always would. He then said he would always love her too.

A/n I know this chapter is short but I want to save the time jump for chapter 2 let me know what you think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Between Us

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on Between Us

2 MONTHS LATER

She was in her sitting down eating candy and chips and other junk foods waiting for Tony to come in to talk about their case when Gibbs came in and she found out he was back. After Gibbs left she sat back down freaking out because before work she found out she was pregnant and she was going to tell Tony after work but now it looks like they will have to break up because of Rule 12.

After work

they were sitting on the couch trying to watch a movie but her mind else were she then looked at him and told him they needed to talk her then looked at her and asked her what was wrong. She then took a deep breath before saying they needed to talk about two things he then nodded and she continued

by saying she didn't want to say this but they needed to break up because Gibbs is back as leader and Rule 12 . she then said not that she wanted to break up with him because she loved him more then she could say. He said he understood and didn't want to either but knew that Gibbs wouldn't be ok with them continuing their relationship. She then said there was something else he needed to know. She then reached into her bag and handed him the positive test after getting it out of her bag. He then kissed her deep after setting the test on the table he then picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and laid her down. They got undressed and he didn't waste time getting on top of her and entering her fast and deep. After they finished he said after laying down that he knew they need to break but for her to just give them tonight. She nodded and kissed him and told him she loved him and always would. He then said he would always love her too.

Now On Between Us

the day of Kate's Birth

Abby was sitting in bed trying to get relaxed Tony had been staying with her and he was in the kitchen making dinner for them they had broken up the night after Gibbs took the team back no one besides her, he and Senor knew that the baby was his. The fact that Gibbs didn't know was good yet scary at the same time because they were both hoping their Daughter comes out looking like her so Gibbs still wouldn't know.

She gave up after 20 minutes so she got up and went to see him in the kitchen. He smiled as soon as he saw her waddle into the kitchen. He then told her dinner was almost done he was making her favourite well her favourite since she got pregnant and that was his homemade lasagna and boxed garlic bread. She then said it smells Delicious. She then walked over to him and hugged him before looking into his eyes. After a few minutes of them just looking into each other's eyes he finally said he really wanted to kiss her. She then said why don't you he had just put his hand behind her head and his lips were just inches from hers when the timer went off letting him know to take the lasagna out of the oven. They both sighed she then told him she would go set the table as she went and got the plates out and glasses then the forks.

She had just set everything on the table and was heading to get some iced tea out of the fridge when her water broke. He had just turned the stove off and he had the lasagna in his hands when he saw her face he then set the lasagna down before walking over to her. He then asked her what was wrong. She took a deep breath before telling him her water broke. He then said come on let's go as he took her hand and lead her out of the kitchen and over to the front door where they stopped just long enough to get their hospital bag. It didn't take them long to get to the hospital. Once they were there it wasn't long until she was in a room and hooked up.

A few hours later

After a few hours and only 8 pushes Kate was born. While Kate was in the nursery getting cleaned up he walked over to her and without thinking kissed her deep before telling her how great she did and how proud of her he was and how much he loved her and Kate she then told him she loved him too. They were back looking into each other's eyes when they heard a knock at the door. The door opened and it was a nurse with Kate. He took Kate out of her hospital crib and looked at her for what seemed like forever not really believing that their love created something so perfect and the fact she looked just like her mother was just amazing. He then went over and handed her over to Abby who as soon as Kate was in her arms she kissed her head before looking at him and telling him that Kate was just perfect. He then said he knew before giving her a kiss and telling her that he loved her and Kate more then words could say.

After a few minutes, she looked over at him and said she has a birthmark like yours. He then said where he then should him a cute small peach size birthmark behind her ear he had a matching small peach sized birthmark behind his ear as well. He then said well that is neat how their daughter looked like a mini version of her mother besides the birthmark that no one really noticed.

Summer 2017

Abby was waiting in the living room with Kate. She was waiting for Senor, Tony and Tali to arrive from the airport. It didn't take long for them to hear a little knock at the door Abby then asked Kate to get the door knowing the knock came from Tali. Kate then got up and went to the door and answered it. Kate as soon as she saw Tali picked up her little sister and gave her a kiss on the head before saying hi to Tony and Senor and inviting them in. After a few hours of everyone talking and having a good time Senor said he would like to take Kate and Tali out for the day to have some grandpa time. Kate then said she would love too then asked her mom if it was ok to go. Abby then looked over at Tony before saying I don't know what do you think. He then said tell as long as you watch some movies with me when you get back. Kate then said she would then said thank you to them before picking tali up and saying let's go grandpa.

After Kate, Tali and Senor left. He sat down next to her and told her how much he missed her and still loved her. She then told him she missed and loved him too. He then leaned in and kissed her it didn't take long before that kiss turned into them making out with her in his lap. He then picked her up and carried her off to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He undressed them after they were completely naked he got on top of her. He then kissed her deeply before entering her fast and deep for the first time since the night they had broken up. It wasn't long until they were coming fast and hard for the first time that night. After round two he decided to text senor and ask him to keep the girls at the hotel they had checked into before coming over he then said oh and tell Kate to plan on not leaving the couch when she gets home in the morning. Senor then said sure thing and that he would bring the kids back in the morning.

After he set the phone on the table he then turned to her and kissed her and said that they won't be back until the morning so they have all night. She then said oh really she then got on top of him and lowered herself on his hard again cock. It wasn't long until he was coming hard sending ripple after ripple into her while holding her hips. Soon she was coming hard and fast too after getting their breath back she then got off him and laid down next to him and snuggled into him before telling him she missed this them together like this and that she loved him so much. He then told her he loved her too he then said something that shocked her. He said he wished they had never broken up when Gibbs came back. She then said but if we hadn't you wouldn't have Tali and I know how much you love her. He then said true he did love her but that he loved her and Kate more. She then said we love you too and we also love Tali and wouldn't trade her for anything. He then kissed her again before saying he just wished they were still together. She then said she knows but still she then kissed him again they then started to make out again each kiss getting deeper than the last.

2 months later

Abby was cooking Kate breakfast before school one morning. Kate came walking into the kitchen and set the table and while Abby finished cooking the bacon. She then took the pancakes and bacon to the table. After finishing breakfast they then got their bags before taking Kate to school before heading to the navy yard. It didn't take her long to get down to her lab with a caff pow she then went into her office and started working on a report on the report she needed to finish from last night.

It didn't take her long to finish the report from the night before. After getting the report done she then went to get something to eat and drink from the vending machine. After getting a bag of chips and water she went back to her lab and back into her office. After sitting down and getting comfortable she then opened the bag of chips. She then looked at the bag for a few minutes before realizing the last time she had that flavour of chips. She then quickly pulled out her phone and went straight for her calendar she then said no freaking way she sat there in shock after a few minutes she decided to do a blood test to make sure. It didn't take long for the results and sure enough, it read she was pregnant again. She then started to cry because she couldn't believe this was happening. She then calmed down enough to face time him. So she called him she took some deep breaths while waiting for him to answer.

A/n stopping this chapter here what do u think his reaction will be when she tells him. Thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Between Us

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on Between Us

Summer 2017

Abby was waiting in the living room with Kate. She was waiting for Senor, Tony and Tali to arrive from the airport. It didn't take long for them to hear a little knock at the door Abby then asked Kate to get the door knowing the knock came from Tali. Kate then got up and went to the door and answered it. Kate as soon as she saw Tali picked up her little sister and gave her a kiss on the head before saying hi to Tony and Senor and inviting them in. After a few hours of everyone talking and having a good time Senor said he would like to take Kate and Tali out for the day to have some grandpa time. Kate then said she would love too then asked her mom if it was ok to go. Abby then looked over at Tony before saying I don't know what do you think. He then said tell as long as you watch some movies with me when you get back. Kate then said she would then said thank you to them before picking tali up and saying let's go grandpa.

After Kate, Tali and Senor left. He sat down next to her and told her how much he missed her and still loved her. She then told him she missed and loved him too. He then leaned in and kissed her it didn't take long before that kiss turned into them making out with her in his lap. He then picked her up and carried her off to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He undressed them after they were completely naked he got on top of her. He then kissed her deeply before entering her fast and deep for the first time since the night they had broken up. It wasn't long until they were coming fast and hard for the first time that night. After round two he decided to text senor and ask him to keep the girls at the hotel they had checked into before coming over he then said oh and tell Kate to plan on not leaving the couch when she gets home in the morning. Senor then said sure thing and that he would bring the kids back in the morning.

After he set the phone on the table he then turned to her and kissed her and said that they won't be back until the morning so they have all night. She then said oh really she then got on top of him and lowered herself on his hard again cock. It wasn't long until he was coming hard sending ripple after ripple into her while holding her hips. Soon she was coming hard and fast too after getting their breath back she then got off him and laid down next to him and snuggled into him before telling him she missed this them together like this and that she loved him so much. He then told her he loved her too he then said something that shocked her. He said he wished they had never broken up when Gibbs came back. She then said but if we hadn't you wouldn't have Tali and I know how much you love her. He then said true he did love her but that he loved her and Kate more. She then said we love you too and we also love Tali and wouldn't trade her for anything. He then kissed her again before saying he just wished they were still together. She then said she knows but still she then kissed him again they then started to make out again each kiss getting deeper than the last.

2 months later

Abby was cooking Kate breakfast before school one morning. Kate came walking into the kitchen and set the table and while Abby finished cooking the bacon. She then took the pancakes and bacon to the table. After finishing breakfast they then got their bags before taking Kate to school before heading to the navy yard. It didn't take her long to get down to her lab with a caff pow she then went into her office and started working on a report on the report she needed to finish from last night.

It didn't take her long to finish the report from the night before. After getting the report done she then went to get something to eat and drink from the vending machine. After getting a bag of chips and water she went back to her lab and back into her office. After sitting down and getting comfortable she then opened the bag of chips. She then looked at the bag for a few minutes before realizing the last time she had that flavour of chips. She then quickly pulled out her phone and went straight for her calendar she then said no freaking way she sat there in shock after a few minutes she decided to do a blood test to make sure. It didn't take long for the results and sure enough, it read she was pregnant again. She then started to cry because she couldn't believe this was happening. She then calmed down enough to face time him. So she called him she took some deep breaths while waiting for him to answer.

Now on Between Us

it took about 3 rings before he answered the call. After he answering well hello gorgeous she then said hi handsome how are you. He then said she was fine and he was glad she called because he missed her. She then said she missed him too and she then asked if he was busy because they needed to talk. He then said he wasn't busy and that they could talk that he out Tali down for a nap. He then asked her what they needed to talk about. She then took a deep breath before saying well how would you feel about moving back home and us getting a house. He then thought about it for a moment before saying he would love to come back so they could finally be a family. She then said speaking of family I didn't want to tell you this over the phone but I am also too excited not too. She then took a deep breath trying to calm down enough to tell him. It took her a moment but she then finally said Tali is going to be a big sister. He then looked at her in shock for a moment before saying are you for real right now. She then said yes was she then showed him the bag of chips and the results of the blood test.

He then said this is so great I can't wait to get packing and for Tali and I to come home. She then said she loved him and couldn't wait to tell Kate when she gets home from school. He then said he wished he could kiss her. She then said she wished he could too before saying she better get going because she needed to get the report started. He nodded and told her he loved her again and he couldn't wait to hold her.

After hanging up she finished her chips and got to work on the report. It didn't take her long to finish the report. After she finished the report it was time to go pick Kate up from school it didn't take her long to get to the school after leaving the navy yard. After they got home and inside she told Kate they needed to talk and so they sat down on the couch and she then turned to Kate and asked her how she felt about Tali and Tony coming to live with them. Kate then said really daddy and Tali are finally coming to live with us. She then said yes and there is more how do you feel about moving to a new house. Kate then said as long as I get my own room that sounds great. She then said there is one more thing we have to talk about. Kate then looked at her mom and asked what else they needed to talk about. She then took a deep breath before saying, Well sweetheart, you are going to be a big sister again Kate then said are you for real. She then nodded and said I just found out this morning. She then went on to explain that it all started with the bag of chips she had at lunch. Kate then asked what a bag of chips had to do with anything. She then continued by saying because the last time she had those chips was when she was pregnant with her.

After their talk, Kate went to the dining room to work on her homework while Abby went to cook dinner. It didn't take long until dinner was done. Kate had to stop doing her homework to set the table and to wash up to eat. After dinner and the dishes were in the dishwasher Kate went back to her homework and Abby got her laptop out and they sat in the kitchen Abby looking for houses and Kate continuing her homework. After about a half hour Kate said she was done with her homework. Abby then asked to see it so she could check her work. She knew Kate had her smarts but still it didn't hurt to check the homework anyway. After she looked at it she handed it back to Kate and told her good job and for her to go put it in her backpack. After Kate put her homework back in her backpack Kate then asked if they had time to watch The Greatest Showman before bed. Abby then looked at the clock and said, sure sweetheart. Abby then went and made them some popcorn while Kate went and got her some iced tea and Abby some coke.

After getting the popcorn and drinks ready they went into Abby's bedroom to watch the movie. The movie was about to rewrite the stars when she noticed Kate had fallen asleep so she covered Kate up with a blanket before setting the popcorn bowl on the nightstand and laying down to finish watching the movie. After the movie was over she turned to TV off and decided to try and get some sleep.

2 weeks later

She was in her office looking at houses when he came in with Tali. She smiled at him and took Tali and kissed her head before kissing him and sitting down with Tali in her lap. Tali Giggle happily while they talked he then asked her if she found a house she liked she then said she did and showed him It was a beautiful 2 story home with 2 bedrooms downstairs and 4 more upstairs it also had 2 guest bathrooms and a nice size master bath in the master bedroom downstairs it also had a basement that was fully done it was a perfect room for a little movie room but it was also big enough to make into like a little reading room or game room on the other side.

He then said he loved it he then asked when the showing is. She then looked and said um... in 30 minutes he then said ok let's go get Kate from school and let's go make an offer. She nodded and he picked Tali up and then with his free hand he took hers and they went to the elevator to go pick up Kate. It didn't take long for them to pick up Kate and for them to get to the house. After getting to the house She looked over at him and said it looked even better in person then it did online. He agreed with her and then walked up and knocked on the door. It wasn't long until the lady opened the door and they then took a tour of the house. After the tour was over they offered the lady over her asking price and of course, the lady took the offer because it was over her asking price for it. They then signed the papers and got the keys for the lady. Everyone was so excited to have a new home.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think waiting for chapter 4 for the move in and gender reveal thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
